1905 Revolution Avenue (Fallen Times)
1905 Revolution Avenue - an avenue in Warsaw, one of the main city highways. Built in 1934 year as a main artery in western part of central districts, as a part of Internal Warsaw Bypass Way. When project was transferred for new street, Defenders of Gdańsk Avenue, then started in some sense marginalization. Although it was highway in reality was marginalized. Along with her not long from street at east there was railway, where trains from Masovian Railways and Fast City Railway from Western Railway Station to Gdański Railway Station. This road goes from crossroad with Partisan and Defenders of Gdańsk highways over Obozowa, Górczewska, Kasprzak and Wolska streets to Siberian Deportee Rondabout, under which is Brotherhood of Siberians. History Designed in the year 1925 and created just in the year 1934 avenue is a majestic six-lane street. At her right part went city buses and trolleybuses. Through roundabouts went tram tracks. During Piłsudski's coup in May by the detsaristic act working in 1926-1928 in times of civil war the road at coup site was known as Fryderyk Jagiellończyk Avenue - Poland's primate from Jagiellonian dynasty. After the conflict was ended, when Poland once and for all choose Entente side, transformed some time after that into League of Nations the way was finished in half and named as 1905 Revolution Avenue, in honour of - how described in that times polish and russian newspapers - Revolution, which brought the Russian Empire, Kingdom of Poland and Grand Duchy of Finland constitution, democracy and tolerance. The street was also in time of german occupation of city a place of death march in the year 1940. In March Nazis gathered from the area about 100 thousand people and went by foot to airplanes at Okęcie. Starving people usually fell, marauders were shooted and left at the streets. Citizens, angered later to Germans, learned that Home Army and People's Army worked together and executed by a special organised war judgement general Fritz Hegelmacht - SS commander in Warsaw and vice-chief of Gestapo. That action resulted into several raids in the entire city and mass executions at Swedish Hills in Kampinos National Park. When actions were finished polish people realised that during those crimes died 10 thousand citizens. Also Nazis burned Saint Alexander Church at Three Crosses Square and also Saint Sofia Wisdom of God Orthodox Church. After the liberation in the summer of 1942, after Warsaw Uprising and entering of polish and russian troops the street once again became full of cars. But 8 years later, in 20th March 1950 Doomsday started. It was total doom made by weapons of mass destruction by two sides of conflict. To the way was dropped small cobalt bomb, carried by hungarian drone DAD-24, which crashed near eastern coast of Vistula river. Less expensive but more radiant bomb explode, resulting to release of powerful nuclear charge with power of 20 trotyl ktonnes. Cars were mostly blown away from highway, others landed from shockwave from other bombs. Today that allet is now a border between factions like Reich under labs at Odolany and Wola Gasworks which belongs to New Wola Republic. Trivia *1905 Revolution Avenue exists, but in our world this street have name Primate of the Millennium Avenue. Besides this highway was constructed in 1950s. *Beyond the tunnel from Siberian Deportee Rondabout at northern side by journey way was placed a triumphal arch built for those, who died in the revolution, but the Doomsday transformed this white monument into the ugly, grayish ruin. Category:Fallen Times Category:Streets